Nunca te dejaré solo
by TheGenesis
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman buscaba acabar con cualquier tipo de relación buena que tuviera por 'su bien', pero una chica enamorada hará todo lo posible para demostrarle que no está solo.


_**Hiiiii~**_

Ignoré el sonido sin sentido del viento y miré hacia el cielo, maravillándome de tanto azul. Mientras hacía esto, de fondo se escuchaban ruidos de gente insensata que quiere destruir este glorioso momento de paz.

-Malditos raijuus...

Aún así no me arruinan el estado de ánimo de absoluta paz que tengo de finalmente haber terminado todo ese drama adolescente. Sabiendo eso, quise y necesité deleitarme con la paz que ofrece esta hermosura minímalista pero a la vez poderosa.

-Es un día bonito.

Eso es algo que incluso alguien tan vil como yo es capaz de reconocer. Es capaz de apreciar el cielo despejado de nubes y el sol dando con su energía usual el planeta. Todo combinado con el clima frío pero agradable de finales de otoño.

La azotea es posiblemente el lugar más cliché que puede haber para quedarse a pocos minutos de terminar esa etapa de la vida conocida como 'juventud', pero la verdad es que no hay otro lugar mejor para ver cómo algo que nadie, ni siquiera yo, pude comprender, llegar a su amargo pero a la vez deseable conclusión.

Los salones de clase son el lugar perfecto para ser atrapado por un profesor de mierda para terminar siendo enviado en contra de tu voluntad a convivir con adolescentes de mierda que no te importan ni un poco, por lo que es no rotundo. Los salones de club son otra opción, pero están demasiado lejos, por lo que no vale la pena considerarlos.

Eso deja la tercera opción. La más predecible, sosa y aburrida de todas, pero que sin embargo es la más objetivamente mejor de todas.

Mientras estaba feliz de mis elecciones lógicas con este monólogo sin sentido, tomé un trago de mi delicioso MAXX COFEE, intentando degustar su sabor por última vez en quizás mucho tiempo. Al final nunca fui capaz de encontrar esta marca en otro establecimiento y aunque no me he rendido, sé que no será factible la búsqueda.

No cuando me iré al jodido Hokkaido después de que termine este día para intentar establecerme mejor para mi futuro.

-Dulce.- Solté esa afirmación con un gusto que nadie sabe valorar. Y es porque nadie nunca entendió el verdadero valor de este café en general. Me fuerzo con constancia ridícula a diario para no aceptar que es porque son unos idiotas, pero los idio-quiero decir, los demás no me lo ponen sencillo.

Al frente estaba el patio central de Sobu, que en estos momentos se encuentra casi desierto salvo por un tonto que está escapando de la peor maestra con la que te podrías encontrar. El pobre no sobreviviría a la ira injustificada de Hiratsuka-sensei, pero por lo menos tendrá a alguien que contará su valiente y estúpida historia a las futuras generaciones.

Mientras veía este espectáculo penoso, un ruido en particular llamó mi atención.

_**...iiiiiiiiiiii**_

El viento mezclado con esa puerta vieja hicieron un sonido combinado de lo más espantoso, helándome ligeramente la sangre. Volteando mi visión hacia algo que no fuera la entretenida muerte de random-kun, miré a la persona que se atrevió a perturbar mi gloriosa y necesaria paz.

-... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Suspirando de molestia ante la identidad de este molesto intruso, volteé nuevamente hacia el frente, dejando en claro que ella me importa una mierda sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna. La molestia encarnada tuvo el descaro de continuar su camino hacia mí a paso normal.

En serio eres molesta.

-...- No dijo nada y dejé de escuchar ruido, pero por el rabillo del ojo fui capaz de apreciar su cabello negro que combina a la perfección con el negro corazón de su familia. Así es como son todos en esa especie de clan maldito del averno.

-...

Si vas a quedarte callada, supongo que no está ta-

-Hikigaya-kun.

... Mierda...

-¿Qué ocurre, Yukinoshita?- Yukinoshita Yukino es muchas cosas y tristemente 'delicada' no es una de ellas.

Ahora, eso puede sonar sexista de mi parte el lamentar que no sea una flor a la que debo cuidar como una hija, pero no. No es porque ella sea una mujer fuerte e independiente que deseó con fuerza que sea alguien más delicada.

Lo deseó porque la palabra 'sutileza' no entra en su vocabulario.

-Te amo.

...

...

...

-... Lo siento, per-

-No mientas. Sé que me amas locamente.

Arrugué mi cara en una expresión molesta ante esas palabras no muy bien intencionadas con una sonrisa de mierda. -Menuda confianza la que tienes. Considerando que eres y siempre serás la número dos, pareces muy segura de ti misma.

Conseguí el efecto deseado. Ella mostró varias expresiones, cada una más descolocada de la anterior y con más rojo en medio. Finalmente la ira debido a la indignación fue lo que más se destacó de su hermoso rostro, dándome una leve satisfacción que guardaré como un buen recuerdo cuando me escape de esta mierda.

Cuando me escape de estas dos locas que tengo como compañeras de club.

-Komachi-san no cuenta. Es tu hermana. No puede competir conmigo.- ¿Oh? ¿Eso que noto ahí son celos? Vaya, creo que realmente he tocado una fibra sensible en esta aparente Reina de Hielo que siempre es intocable.

Punto para mí, supongo.

-Como digas. Si te permite dormir por las noches, no está mal que creas una mentira.- Me reí sin querer de su cara frustrada, la cual era ilegalmente adorable. Y como no quiero que mi mente empiece a ir por pensamientos más pecaminosos, decidí en su lugar disfrutar de la agónica tortura del pobre diablo que se metió conmigo en el almuerzo hace tres meses.

Dulce venganza.

Yukinoshita no contestó y nos quedamos en un silencio que podría interpretarse como incómodo. Esperaba de todo corazón que este ambiente se mantuviera así hasta que a esta chica se le ocurriera la brillante idea de largarse lejos de mí por el bien de los dos, pero cuando la escuché tomar aire, supe que nuevamente había tenido expectativas en alguien.

Que estúpido de mi parte.

-Creo que debería irme. No quiero quitarte más de tu tiempo a solas. Sé que tú valoras mucho eso.- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso lo dejarás todo así? ¿Finalmente dejarás de molestarme con respecto a ser novios por la tontería de que 'ambos nos amamos'? Wow, eso se siente...

... Se siente anti-climático.

-... Gracias.- Aún así, ¿quién soy yo para mirar mal a alguien que me da tamaño regalo? Mejor apreciar la buena fortuna que me han dado los Dioses de la Comedia Romántica por piedad o tal vez para darme una buena despedida luego de que sufriera un infierno en vida para divertirlos.

Me merezco esto y alas de arcangel.

¿Dónde están mis alas?

-Que disfrutes tu tiempo a solas, Hikigaya-kun. Después de todo, **el viaje a Tokio es bastante largo.**

...

...

...

...

...

-Mierda.

_**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

¡Ahora no, viento!

* * *

En estos momentos me encuentro solo en mi cuarto a oscuras. Mis padres y hermana se han ido a dormir hace poco. Y yo lo haría también, pero hay una razón muy importante por la que no me he desconectado de este podrido mundo aún.

Acostado en mi cama y mirando hacia la ventana abierta que dejaba paso a la luna llena, apreté el celular en mi mano con fuerza mientras intentaba controlarme lo mejor posible.

_-Hikigaya-kun no puede haber esperado que Yukino-chan se rendiría tan fácil contigo, ¿verdad?_

-...- No contestes. Sabes lo que pasará si contestas, Hachiman.

_-... Hikigaya-kun, ¿acaso fuiste así de idiota?_

-...

_-Hikigaya-kun._

-...

_-¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí, Hikigaya-kun?... No me digas que te dio un paro cardíaco de la estupidez. Ah~, Yukino-chan estará tan decepcionada. Y eso que le enseñé bien qué ponerse para encender la chispa de un hom-_

-Haruno, por favor cállate. Cállate antes de que llame a Hayama para que hagamos otra intervención.- Si Haruno quería guerra, pues adelante. Guerra es lo que tendrá de mí y me aseguraré de disfrutar al máximo este conflicto.

_-... No se atreverían..._

-¿En serio? Porque él ha planteado nuevos temas de interés. Está especialmente preocupado por tus tendencias inces-

_-¡Hikigaya-kun!_

Sonreí ante la victoria. Desde que conocí mejor a la verdadera Yukinoshita Haruno, ha sido cada vez más sencillo salirme con la mía en nuestros enfrentamientos de intelecto.

-... ¿Cómo fue posible que cambiaran mi solicitud sin que me diera cuenta? Recuerdo haberlo hecho por internet y ninguna de ustedes tocó nunca mi computadora.

_-... Je..._

-¿Haruno?

_-¿Ocurre algo, NTR-kun?_

-... Haruno, dime que no usaste mi computadora.

_-..._

-Haruno, dime que no usaste mi computadora.

-...

-... Dímelo, por favor...

_-... Si te hace sentir mejor, no le he dicho nada a Yukino-chan._

-... Lo peor es que de alguna manera eso me hace sentir mejor. Gracias por nada, Haruno.

_-De nada._

Parece que volvemos a estar empatados. Aunque le he sacado más victorias últimamente, ella sigue siendo igual de peligrosa para mí que antes. Y ahora que aparentemente se metió en mi casa de alguna manera que no entiendo, su peligrosidad ha aumentado por mil.

En serio, ¿alguna vez podré obtener un descanso de esta mierda?

_**kkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_-Por cierto, Hikigaya-kun, ¿le han contado las buenas noticias a su querida amiga? Ella estará muy feliz por ustedes seguramente. Siempre los alentó a que fueran honestos consigo mismos._

...

_-No es que me importe mucho, pero supongo que debo agradecerle por su ayuda. Gracias a ella Yukino-chan pudo salir de su caparazón para buscar es feliz y todo salió bien. No estoy seguro de qué habría pasado si ella no estuviera con ustedes._

_**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_-Así que asegúrate de agradecerle bien a Miura-san, ¿si? Esa chica se lo merece. Ha sido clave para ustedes desde que se unió en su segundo año._

...

...

...

No. Tú no.

_**hiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkk**_

_-¿Hikigaya-kun? ¿Por qué dejaste de hablar? ¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo?_

Aléjate. Aléjate.

_**miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**Aléjate. Aléjate. Déjame en paz.**_

_**Déjame.**_

_**Déjame.**_

_**Déjame.**_

_**Déjammmm9kdekj02swm9enmdc'km3ws0mce0m3x0sm0em0meds'klw33'skmx'kde0xm3e'xm30cm'3ecx,m'03ec,m'0ec,m3e'c,m03ecm'xw,m'3km9edm09d3m0cemm**_

_-¿Hikigaya? ¿Estás bien?_

_**Mi H...**_

_**No NO NO NO NO NO NO**_

_**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO**_

_**Aléjate. pOr fAvOr dÉjAmE sOlO.**_

_**Deja de acercarte.**_

_**Aléjate.**_

_**Mi Hi...**_

_**Por favor. Te lo ruego. tE lO rUeGo.**_

_**Porqak0denm0cm1wd3nmxe2kmx093enmcx'2wmx09nm3ec'0xme2n90ck'ewcme2'wxm09ecmx'2wmx093emwx'3emc'3ekmc0me2'0dm3e0dc'k,2w0dcm'e22wk,d'03emd'2wmd02mc'03cm**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Desde ese día no me has dejado solo. Siempre has estado a mi lado, atormentándome sin parar.**_

_**¿Por qué me persigues?**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**...**_

_**¿Acaso estás enojada?**_

_**¿Es eso? ¿Quieres venganza?**_

_**Mi Hi...**_

_**¿Me odias por lo que hice? ¿Guardas rencor?**_

_**Mi Hik...**_

_**Por favor perdóname. Juro que quería hacer algo. Juro que quería salvarte.**_

_**¡Pero no pude! ¡Y no me puedes culpar por eso! ¡No puedes!**_

_**¡¿Cómo iba a esperar que saltaras así para proteger a tu perro?! ¡Me sorprendiste y no pude actuar a tiempo!**_

_**¡Quería salvarte! ¡Juro que quería salvarte! ¡Si hubiera tenido unos segundos, definitivamente los habría salvado a ambos!**_

_**Mi querido...**_

_**¡Te lo aseguro! ¡No quería que murieras! ¡No quería! ¡Por favor perdóname!**_

_**Mi amado...**_

_**¡Perdóname por no haberte salvado! ¡Perdóname por ser un cobarde que se quedó quieto de la sorpresa!**_

_**Mi héroe...**_

_**¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME, YUIGAHAMA YUI!**_

_**Mi Hikki...**_

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_No sé qué me inspiró a escribir esto, pero bueno. Al menos tienen algo que leer mientras esperan Autoconvencimiento. Les aviso de paso que el capítulo actualmente tiene unas tres mil palabras y tengo MUCHO tiempo libre, así que con un comentario más lo saco el viernes a más tardar._**

**_Respecto a esto, mi único objetivo era sacarles una sorpresa, razón por la que no me molesté en editarlo correctamente. No hace falta cuando todo lo que busco es la reacción de ustedes._**

**_Sin más que decir, nos vemos hasta otra._**


End file.
